


Smile

by fantastic_geronimo_allonsy



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Family, Time Babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantastic_geronimo_allonsy/pseuds/fantastic_geronimo_allonsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick one-shot. The Doctor and River witness a milestone in their son's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick one-shot because I haven't written in ages. Mainly because of exams and work. Thank you so much for the response to Lucky. I really enjoyed writing it so I hope you all enjoyed reading it. I wrote this story quite quickly so I can't say it's brilliant, but enjoy.

River leant against the headboard cradling her two month old sleeping son. The Doctor entered the bedroom with two mugs of steaming tea. He placed them on the bedside table before climbing in next to his wife. The pair sat in silence gazing at the miracle that came into their lives only eight weeks ago. The Doctor was the first to speak.

“I still can’t believe it.”

River seemed startled by his voice.

“Believe what, my love?”

“That we made him.”

River smiled before shifting closer to her husband who wrapped an arm around her shoulders. The past couple of months had been filled with moments like this; moments of wonder and love. The blonde watched her son’s chest rise and fall as she admired his growing tuft of dark brown hair and his tiny delicate hands. Years ago, neither parent would have believed this to be possible, but here they both were.

The Doctor couldn’t help but be amazed by Felix. Albeit he’d spent most of the last two months either sleeping or crying, but everyday held a new surprise or discovery. Just last week the Time Lord had noticed how one of his son’s ears was ever so slightly larger than the other. It didn’t seem very important, but The Doctor was glad he was getting to know his new child. After years of pain due to the loss of his other children, it finally felt like he was getting somewhere. He could see them in Felix. He looked very similar to his other children.

Moments later, Felix stirred in his mother’s arms. River braced herself for the inevitable cries and wails. Only, they didn’t come. Two green eyes lazily opened and stared up at the two figures above. The parents waited patiently for him to do something. To their surprise, his tiny thin lips broke into a small but sure smile. Felix smiled up at his mother and father for the first time in his life.

The Doctor beamed down at the baby nestled in his wife’s arms. River joined the pair and grinned. Soon the parent’s smiles turned into laughter. They were overjoyed to create this new memory together and experience a major milestone in their son’s life.

The Time Lord leaned over and kissed River on the lips before she rested her head on his shoulder, content to just watch her son enjoy the world around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for the responses to Lucky. I appreciated all of them. I'm thinking of writing another multi-chapter fic involving River, The Doctor (and Felix?), but I'm a bit stuck for ideas. Any ideas would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
